Puppet
by Poke-Idol
Summary: After battling together in the park, Valt goes to Kensuke's house and finds a secret about him. This gives Valt a great idea.


Another Day. Another battle in the park.

"Ken let's battle on more time!"

"Didn't I tell you my mom waiting for me at home!" Ker snapped.

Valt pouted at the puppet. He didn't like that answer.

"Then let's battle tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow? Definitely!" Beus answered.

"Yahoo!"

Kensuke let out a laugh at his friend. He could get so excited so quickly.

"You're just a ball full of energy," Beus pointed out.

"Can't you settle down?" Ker asked.

"That reminds me. Can you tech me how to do that too?"

"Do what?" Beus asked.

"Talking while using puppets."

"You want to be a ventriloquist?" Kensuke asked.

The request was so out of the blue he forgot to use Beus and Ker to talked.

"Yeah! It's so cool how you do it!"

Kensuke face turned red at the compliment. His heart almost exploded when Valt started to touch Beus.

"Heh."

Valt started to moved his fingers around so that Beus could move too. He tried to talk without moving his mouth like Kensuke, but he couldn't do it. Sighing, he gave back the puppet.

"I know! Let's go to your house!"

"Wha!?"

"Yeah. Don't you have more at home? I can practice there."

Valt gave Kensuke his innocent smile which to be fair was his regular one. Kensuke couldn't handle the cuteness of his friend and longer. He ran out of the park towards the direction of his home. Valt thought he wanted to race him since he never said no.

"I'm not gonna lose in a race!" Valt yelled.

The bladers made it all the way to Kensuke's house. Kensuke thought that he should just let his friend in since he was already here. He couldn't remember why he didn't want Valt there in the first place.

"That was a good run," Valt said.

"Kensuke you brought your friend over that's great."

"Hello Mrs. Midorikawa," Valt greeted.

"Valt it's great to see you again."

The elder Midorikawa was glad to see that her son still had friends from his other come visit.

"Are you staying for dinner Valt?"

"No ma'am. Ken gonna show me how to do ventriloquist stuff."

"You two have fun then."

Kensuke and Valt made it to Kensuke's room. When Kensuke opened his bedroom door, he immediately slammed it. The ventriloquist blader's face turned completely red. Valt looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Ken?"

"I forgot to put them up," he mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"This is going to be so embarrassing," he thought.

Kensuke opened the door and let Valt walk in first.

"Wow! Your room is so cool!"

He explored the room. On the desk laid a sewing kit and things that a blader use to work on their beyblade. Valt explored the room while Kensuke stayed at his original spot.

"Please not see them," he prayed.

"What are these?"

"Why me?"

Valt picked up a puppet that sort of like himself and then one of Shu. He saw many different puppet versions of his friends on Kensuke's bed.

"Ken did you make all of them?"

"S-so what if I did?" Beus stuttered.

"They're so cool! There's me, Shu, Boss, and you even made one of Xhaka and Wakiya!"

Valt put the puppet version of himself on his hand. He looked on the bed at the puppets. He frowned when he noticed something.

"Ken," Valt winned, "I can't find you or Ben anywhere."

"Why would I have one myself?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. But where's Ben?"

"I only made them because I missed you guys so much," Kensuke blushed. "I get to see Ben everyday."

Valt teared up at the confession. He ran up and gave the taller blader a hug. Well it was more of a tackle.

"That's so nice of you," he cried.

"Valt!"

"Are you two ok?" Kensuke's mother asked from a different room. "I heard a crash."

"We are!" Kensuke yelled.

"I got an idea! Come to the park tomorrow!"

Valt got up and ran out of the house leaving a confused Kensuke laying on the ground.

"But weren't we supposed to go there tomorrow anyway?"

The next day Ben decied to tag along with Kensuke to the park. When asked why he didn't reply.

Kensuke was surprised when they made it to the park. Valt was no where to be seen. Him and Shu were usually the first ones to be here.

"It's werid that Valt isn't here yet," Beus said.

"He's the one who said to be here," Ker added.

"I can't believe I'm late for Ken's surprise party!"

Kensuke looked back and saw Valt running towards them. He had his siblings Toko and Nika next to him. They had a basket in their hands.

"Keep your voice down," Toko hussed.

"I think he heard you," Nika said.

"Ken! W-what are you doing here?"

"You said to be here," Ker reminded.

"What's this talk about a party?" Beus asked.

"Party! What party? I don't know anything about a party! Do you guys know about a party?"

"Give it," Toko sighed.

"He already found out," Nika added.

Ben let out a sigh. Kensuke got even more confused. It didn't help that more people were starting to pop up from the bushes.

"Come on Valt you had one job!" Rantaro yelled.

"He keep it a secret longer than I thought he would," Daina admitted.

"What am I doing here?" Wakiya questioned. "He's your friend!"

"Don't start!" Rantaro snapped.

While the two blonds were fighting, Xhaka and Shu walked up to them. Everyone else was setting out the food that the Aoi family brought which consisted of beyblade bread.

"Good to see you again," Xhaka greeted.

"What's going on here?" Ker asked.

"Valt came up with the idea of throwing a party for you," Shu explained.

"Did you know about this Ben?" Beus asked.

Ben nodded his head yes.

"Ken I hope you don't mind, but I brought this from your house."

"Huh?"

Valt took out multiple puppets from the basket that he was holding. Everyone was surprised at the puppet version of themselves.

"Aren't they the coolest!"

"Whoa! Little me look awesome," Xhaka said.

"Mine even have a lollipop in its mouth!"

"These are pretty cool," Diana said.

The twins decied to play with their puppet self. Nika dragged Shu into their game as well. The older didn't mind. Xhaka joined in as well.

Wakiya was playing his away from everyone. He didn't expect to see one of himself. He didn't really know Kensuke that well.

"Here you guys go I made one for each of you," Valt said.

He pulled out handmade puppets of both Kensuke and Ben. These puppets were no way near the level of quality as the other puppets. It was honest hard to tell what they were.

"Thanks," Ben said.

Kensuke took off Beus from hand and put on his puppet self. It was a little small on his hand, but he didn't mind. He stared at his gift.

"I never been given something like this from a friend before," Kensuke whispered.

Ben smiled and placed his hand on Kensuke's shoulder.

"Friends give their friends gifts," Valt said.

Valt went in for a high-five but forgot that both of them were wearing puppets. In the end, the puppet versions of themselves kissed. Kensuke blushed at this. Valt didn't mind, so he started to laugh at his mistake.

Ben couldn't believe the taste in guys that his friend had.


End file.
